


Something Borrowed

by ActorPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActorPotter/pseuds/ActorPotter
Summary: It's 8th year and let's be real.... nothing has changed. Harry is still obsessed with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for January 2021! 117 words, theme: "Borrowed"

Harry watches as Draco stands and makes a beeline for the castle. Something green catches Harry’s eye as it falls from Draco’s person, unseen by the man walking away, his feet crunching against fresh-fallen snow with each step.

Harry steps out from behind a tree to investigate: a Slytherin scarf.

The Eighth Years were given Hogwarts-themed uniforms, and Harry knows how hard it is for him to be attending Hogwarts not wearing his Gryffindor scarlet and gold. He should call out to Draco—but when he opens his mouth, no words escape.

Instead, he picks up the scarf, allowing the fibres to caress his hands.

 _I’ll just borrow it_ , Harry thinks, wrapping the scarf around his own neck.


End file.
